lalakrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Veruca
'Veruca '''is a character on Lalakrose's The Empire Of Perennia RPG. She is a 15-year-old female and she is a mermaid. ''Veruca is the youngest, prettiest daughter of a noble merman. She is very shy and very skittish, and she likes to sit in the seaweed forests, and anything and everything scares her away, sending her swimming straight to town. She's curious about the world above, but afraid to go to it. She's also never seen a fishing lure, nor has she read about them, so she has no idea what they are.... Veruca was introduced to the RPG swimming through shallow waters. She accidentally grabs the fishing lure of fisherman Isaac James . He reels her up, the lure caught in her hand, and quickly cuts her free of his fishing line, then removes the hook from her hand. Isaac takes her back to the shore, taking her to his house and putting her in the bathtub. He fixes up her hand, the two talking all the while. He mentions to her that she's lucky he caught her and not someone else, as other people likely would have hurt her. Veruca plays with Isaac's feet, curious about them. She then allows him to touch her tail, though warning him not to touch her fin, comparing it to touching a fairy's wing in that it's naughty and erotic. It is evident the two are falling for each other, as Isaac tells her numerous times that she is the most beautiful woman in the world. Isaac agrees to stay in the bathroom with her for the night, so he goes and gets a pillow and blanket. Veruca asks him to kiss her, so they share a first kiss. It's both her first kiss and his first kiss. Isaac gets undressed and joins her in the tub and they play around a bit, and Veruca decides she wants to be human so they can make love. A mermaid can become human when wearing a ring made for her by a sailor. Isaac tears some fabric off his pants and ties it around her finger, saying he'll make her a nicer one later, and Veruca's tail splits in half and she becomes human. The transformation hurts, but afterwards, Veruca and Isaac make love. After, Isaac gets Veruca a dress and helps her try to walk. He takes her to his room and they go to sleep in bed together. In the morning, Isaac takes Veruca to the marketplace with him. She's getting better at walking, but still stumbling around a lot. She trips, and Isaac's enemy Henry catches her. Isaac pulls her away from him right away. Henry pesters them for a bit, telling Veruca that if she wants a real man, he's just two stalls down. Though Veruca thinks Henry seemed nice, Isaac warns her that he's one of the people who would have hurt her if she'd been on the end of his pole and not Isaac's. While at the market, Henry continues to eye Veruca up. Veruca finds a pretty comb made of seashells at one of the other stalls and Isaac buys it for her. When they get home, Isaac goes to look through a spellbook. He casts a spell that turns Veruca's makeshift ring into a beautiful silver one, and then he casts a healing spell on her hand. Isaac asks Veruca to go back to the sea and tell her mother that she's safe and wishes to stay with him. He takes her out to the sea in the dark of night, unknowing that Henry is there, out in his boat. He sees Veruca become a mermaid and decides to take her for himself, throwing his net into the water and capturing her in it as she's swimming. Isaac, who is able to temporarily breathe underwater due to Veruca's kiss, swims out to save her. He cuts Veruca free, but Henry dives in to deal with him so he can get Veruca. Henry chokes Isaac until he passes out, sinking to the bottom of the water. Veruca goes down after him, kissing him and taking him to shore while confident Henry paddles off, figuring he'll get Veruca another time. Veruca takes Isaac back to shore until he wakes up. She sends some little fish to tell her mother where she is, afraid of being away from Isaac. They go back to his house and have sex again, confessing their love for each other when they're finished. In the morning, Isaac takes her out in his boat. He sends her down to the bottom to get his knife, having dropped it the previous night in the struggle with Henry. He then joins her, swimming around in the water. A little shark comes to talk to Veruca, making Isaac jealous as he can only hear Veruca's side of the conversation. Veruca then takes Isaac to an undersea cave where they meet an octopus called Old Lady Tavia. She gives Veruca a seashell that works similar to a telephone, allowing her and her mother to speak whenever they wish while she's on shore with Isaac. When they get back to his boat, Isaac tells Veruca that he can't hear sea creatures talking. She's shocked, wondering how he can hear her talk but no one else. They return to his house and he looks through his spellbook until he finds a spell that should grant him that ability. Veruca casts the spell on him and they go out to test it. They find a school of small fish and converse with the fish for a while, then return home as Isaac wants to sleep with her again.